


【ianson】一场绑架

by givenchan



Category: ianson - Fandom
Genre: M/M, ianson
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givenchan/pseuds/givenchan
Summary: 一个沙雕狗血脑洞大半都是单箭头。江生有点惨。三观不正预警
Relationships: ianson - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	【ianson】一场绑架

后来才发现陈生不是瞎。

“我只是为了应付家里人，找个人结婚顺便发展发展生意。”后来他们单独出来见面。约定了一下，其实也就是婚后划清界线，说了说原因，什么生意啊之类的，江熚生听不进去。“生意人的官腔这么无趣吗？”他想。  
“那婚后还能出去找人吗？”他问对面的陈卓贤，不，是陈老板。对方脸黑了起来。  
“我们可以当床伴，你该不会要出去乱搞吧？”被陈卓贤扫视的目光搞得很不爽。好像说的他人品低劣到不行一样。  
“当就当咯。倒是陈生要洁身自好。”他查过陈卓贤最近几年的新闻，花边新闻真是多。怪不得要找人结婚稳定地位，免得乱传。但是好像答应的太快了点。  
“也是，安全第一。”对面是这样回答他的。

但是总的来说。

对方的条件也太优厚了点，最重要的大概就是不用愁钱了。ian跟着他去了他租的小间，嘛香港地价这么贵，这点月薪，租不到大房子是这样的了。陈生表示这房子太寒酸了点，看的他嫌弃的扁了扁嘴说跟他说，退了退了，不如跟他一起住，反正都要结婚了。生活费不用愁，那份夜晚的夜店跳舞工作不如不要，ian这么提议。但是江生表示，不行，我就指着这个娱乐了。  
其实江熚生也有自己的小算盘。之前的工作可以让他生活但是存不下什么钱，跳舞租房出行饮食加起来的开销，真的是刚刚好。

结婚当日来了很多人。很盛大的样子，新郎与新郎要亲吻，陈卓贤借着身高优势低头亲吻他唇齿相接几秒，没有感情的吻，唇是冰冰凉凉的，他耳边听到宾客在尖叫。前一刻的“我愿意”要虚伪到良心作痛了。  
笑容维持到宴会结束。喝了酒，江熚生一喝脸就红的要命。没醉，只是真的上头。饭都没怎么吃，光顾着敬酒和笑了。  
入房就直接一头倒在床上了。  
“结个婚这么累的吗？”他支支吾吾说出来。太累了。去洗澡，洗完澡清醒了些，拍拍脸，还是烫的。  
刚刚的陈卓贤少有的体贴挡酒了，但是却在看不到的地方偷偷跟他说了句“如果今晚你敢发酒疯就死定了。”  
“我也不想的，只是一喝酒就这样我也没办法。”他贴近他的耳朵跟他说。对方突入其来的亲近被吓的瑟缩一下，呼吸都要打到他脸上。  
然后又继续敬酒，嘛，笑起来还是几年前的样子。想起之前的事情了，毫无回应的往事。  
估计陈卓贤没那么快回来。吹着头发，眼睛盯着床头柜，随手开了下，看到了安全套和润滑液，江熚生盯了几秒，马上关上。心里已经不知道想到哪里去了。  
自己在床上滚了几圈把被子拉过来盖好。想着睡着了对方应该就不会吵我了。

这样想着的时候马上听到门口传来响声。 好吧，估计是没得睡了。 陈卓贤开门进来脱了个外套搭在桌子上，看到他裹成一团在床，不知道是睡着没有。自己就直接躺过去了。行吧，没睡，对方望着他呢。眼睛亮晶晶的，没有被酒熏红。好像是第一次这么认真的对视。  
“我有个问题想问你。”江熚生想了想还是要问问的好，疑惑一直憋在心里他会坏掉的。  
“什么问题。”对方语气淡淡的，但是闻到了酒气。是喝醉酒的树熊没有错。  
“你为什么选我？不选我的哥哥或者弟弟，他们可以帮你打理生意。”  
对面突然笑起来“就是因为你没有什么会的东西我才选你啊，选你哥和你弟只会阻碍我生意。而且他俩都是直男，我这么搞人家不太好吧。”  
一脸求知欲被泼了冷水，还点了一把火。什么叫你没有什么会的东西我才选你？心里气不打一处来。  
“我和结婚明明是在帮你！你真的是混蛋！”他愤愤不平的骂出来。  
对方突然起身。看着他说“我也是在帮你。你不知道你家里需要我帮助吗？”  
一时语塞。  
“那就拜托江生，做好你床伴的义务。”

他没想到对方这么直接。他挣扎无用，太累了。说好的商业大佬呢？天天坐办公室不应该啊，体力这么好。裤子和内裤被脱掉。被淋上润滑液。想逃，但是被按着腿，逃不掉了。  
酒精麻痹了感官，痛和紧张好像被稀释掉了一样，扩张除了觉得奇怪的感觉，并不痛苦，江熚生吓的不敢反抗，没试过，不敢妄动。太奇怪了搞得他不敢出声。只是小声的调整呼吸，不痛的话大概也没有什么吧。拼命安慰自己。  
很意外的乖巧嘛，陈卓贤想。所以动作也大起来。终于找到敏感点。被指尖擦过去。  
江熚生觉得自己很不好。  
听到自己发出餍足的哼叫。手抓紧了枕头。可能是人生中最丢脸的时刻了吧。刚刚说完讨厌他，现在却伏在他身下，被手指操得爽飞。思绪飞到天边去，手和脚都是  
“嘛，你明明很爽啊。”说着伏下身摸到胸前解开掉他的衬衣，因为酒精的缘故，这样解的很困难，陈卓贤好像有些生气，闻得到陈卓贤身上一股酒味。看来喝的不少啊。  
解开了衬衣，才摸过去。被陈卓贤触碰身体这种认知倒是真的让人上受不了，他觉得陈卓贤在他心中的形象似乎崩坏掉了。肌肉紧绷，对方的手指再次进入他体内。  
江熚生真的是受不得，他觉得自己要到了，下身硬的要命，但是对方完全没有理一下的打算。前液溢出来弄湿了床单。膝盖一直保持一个姿势所以很痛。他想去套弄，但是陈卓贤看到了一下子拍开他的手，放在他腰上的手也松开去解自己的皮带。刚刚还在外面应酬客人的名贵西装被随手扔到一边。短暂的放开江熚生被压着的腿，去拿安全套。  
得到喘息的机会，只能躺在床上调整呼吸。他听得到陈卓贤在笑他，说他练舞蹈的怎么体力这么差。说完解开皮带，拉下裤链。他撇过头去望着陈卓贤，笑起来是不一样的，虽然现在是在吐槽他，但是一笑就根本不像在生气了啊陈生。  
等到进入的时候才痛的要死，眼前发黑，痛的倒抽气，他想知道自己是不是流血了，眼泪已经流下来了，被蹭在凉凉的被单上。对方没有慢下来，慢慢抽动，等他适应。痛的向他说脏话，陈卓贤不理他。只是拍了拍他屁股叫他放松点。但是江熚生脑子一片混沌，什么都听不了也做不出反应。  
找着敏感点之后才好转。配合起来好像还是很不错的，就是动作生涩了点。身体也是染上淡淡的红色。陈卓贤心情好了点，力度倒是不减。虽然直至结束，没有得到吻也没有得到安慰。后半程昏昏沉沉的。  
结束之后，在他没力气爬起来的间隙，陈卓贤倒是很识相的去洗澡了。脚还是很麻，听到浴室的水声，江熚生想了想，刚刚的澡是白洗了。但是为了不着凉还是先把被子盖好了，等对方出来再去洗澡。他走的很慢，润滑液有些在情事中被弄到腿间，身体也很难受。陈卓贤看着他，没有帮忙的意思。

回忆到这里，真是人间惨烈的婚姻。现在江熚生还被捆着，虽然满脑子困惑还找不着北，他还是想不起来有得罪谁。这个时候，他听到外面有脚步声，嗒嗒地响起来。他有些紧张。

到底是得罪了谁啊？


End file.
